


This Is My Last Goodbye

by ScribbleTheCalico



Series: Jeanette's Old Warriors Fic [4]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crack, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleTheCalico/pseuds/ScribbleTheCalico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayfeather leaves Poppyfrost because he's fallen for someone else.</p>
<p>This is complete and utter crack do not take it seriously I'm begging you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is My Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. Don't take this seriously. And don't judge me. I wrote this when I was thirteen.

Jayfeather approached Poppyfrost in the warrior’s den.

“Poppyfrost…” he began. “I have to tell you something. In private.”

Poppyfrost glanced around. Cinderheart and Hazeltail were waiting for her. “Just a moment.” she mewed, then added in a lower voice, “In your den.”

Jayfeather nodded, and Poppyfrost slipped out of the den after her friends. Jayfeather returned to his den and started sorting herbs, bracing himself for Poppyfrost’s reaction to his words.

Poppyfrost padded softly into the den and pressed against Jayfeather. “What is it?” she murmured.

Jayfeather pulled away. “Poppyfrost…this isn’t going to work.”

“Why? We can keep it secret!” Poppyfrost protested.

Jayfeather shook his head. “Someone will find out sometime.”

“But I love you!” Poppyfrost almost wailed.

“Shh!” Jayfeather hissed. “Someone will hear you! And besides…I don’t know if I love you.”

“What?”

“I love someone else.”

A tear slid out of Poppyfrost’s eye. “Who?” she breathed.

Jayfeather shook his head. Poppyfrost ran out of the den, shaking.

* * *

 

The next morning, Poppyfrost went hunting. She needed some time alone.

Unconsciously, she headed for the lake. She never knew why she went there – perhaps StarClan was guiding her paws. Suddenly, she smelled another cat. She instinctively dropped into a crouch – if this was an intruder, they would learn not to enter ThunderClan territory! But she relaxed as she recognized the scent of Jayfeather.

She turned around. Jayfeather was the last cat she wanted to see. As she walked away, she heard him murmur, “I love you.”

Poppyfrost froze. Was he with someone? The someone he had turned her down for?

Slowly, Poppyfrost peeked out from the trees. Jayfeather had his paws wrapped around someone – no, something! A stick!

“Are you kidding me!?” Poppyfrost yowled.

Jayfeather jumped and whirled. He sniffed and meowed, “Poppyfrost?”

“That’s who you turned me down for!?” she yowled. “In the name of StarClan…you turned me down for a stick!?”

Jayfeather looked acutely embarrassed. He pushed the stick away with one paw. “Uh…no…of course not…”

“Stop lying to me!” Poppyfrost was too upset to be quiet. “I’m sick of you! I’m leaving! Go have kits with your stick – StarClan knows what they’ll look like!”

Poppyfrost stormed away, muttering curses at Jayfeather.

When she was gone, Jayfeather turned back towards his stick. “It’s alright. She’s gone. Nothing will hurt you now.”

* * *

 

Above, in the skies, every warrior of StarClan sighed as one. “What is the mouse-brain doing? Sticks aren’t alive!” Yellowfang huffed. “I’ll have to send him a dream.”

Suddenly, she heard Jayfeather as if he were next to her. “Send all the dreams you like. I will never stop loving her.”

Yellowfang buried her head under her paws and sighed. “Mouse-brain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do remember always mistyping Poppyfrost as Poopyfrost when I wrote this. Do with this information what you will.


End file.
